Harry and new adventure and a new start
by AngelFromSlytherin
Summary: Voldemort dies in the graveyard when the ritual goes wrong. Harry finds some people just shouldn't have put their fingers where they don't belong. Harry/?, maybe MPREG, you have been warned
1. BIO about Harry in this story

**Bio About Harry In This Story**

Age: **16**

Birthday: ** July ****31**st

Hair: **Long, reaches mid-back**

Hair color: **Black**

Height: **155cm**

Eye color: **Emerald green **or as some say it:** Avada Kedavra Green**

Body type: **Petite (and no, he isn't manly man but not feminine man really either)**

Race: **Submissive Elf**

School he went to: **Hogwarts**

School he chose over going back to Hogwarts: **Ouran High School**

Class he will go to: **2A**

The guys from Host Club that are in his class: **Kyoya and Tamaki**

Hobbies: **Cooking and Baking**

Lives: **Same building as Haruhi**

* * *

If you want to know more before the next chapter then just ask and I will "update" this one :)

And i will write this to here: Harry had tutors before going to Japan. They taught him Japanese and stuff he'll need to know to go to Muggle school like Math ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm AngelFromSlytherin. I'm really bad at writing stuff but I decided to try this again and hopefully if you want to leave a review it wont be flames... I'd rather take pointers on what I'm writing wrong and stuff like that. And I know this story doesn't sound so good yet but it is hard to write as "Harry" and not in "I" mode :'D I normally write "I looked around the graveyard." But for some reason I decided to at least start this story like this.

And I don't own anything, JK Rowling does :)

But to the story... if anyone wants to read it ^^U

**And it starts from book 4, Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Harry and new adventure and a new start

.

*Flashback 1*

.

Harry and Cedric let go of the throphy and looked around the graveyard they had landed in. "Did you know that it was a Portkey?"

Before Harry could answer, they heard a cold voice say: "Kill the Spare."

A Green light hit Cedric straight to the chest before either of them could move.

Harry looked Cedric fall, too much in shock to react before he quickly looked where the voice had came from.

.

Pettigrew stunned Harry quickly before he dragged him to one of the headstones and tied him on it. After he was sure he was tied well he took the spell off and hurried to drag a huge cauldron. Harry just watched. _'What is he going to do?!'_ Pettigrew got the cauldron where his master wanted it and quickly filled it with water. He carefully put the bundle in it. _'What ever it is... hopefully it'll drown...'_

.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

Harry looked down when the ground started to shake a bit and he followed the bone that flew out of the grave and in the cauldron.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master."

Harry watched in horror when Pettigrew cut his arm off near his elbow and let it fall in the cauldron.

After that he started to walk towards Harry.

.

Before Pettigrew got to Harry he heard a whisper near his ear: "Think of your loved ones. Just think of them and give the blood willingly."

Harry didn't even have time to nod when Pettigrew was already next to him.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

Harry felt a knife on his arm and bit his lower lip hard so that he wont make any sound and kept his thoughts in his friends. _'Please, just take it quickly.'_ After Pettigrew was happy with the amount of blood, he went back to the cauldron and poured it in it.

.

Next thing he knew was an explosion and everything went black.

.

*End of Flashback 1*

.

*Flashback 2*

.

"I will not get together with Ginny! Really Hermione, she's like a sister to me!"

"But you should try! She's been in love with you for god knows how long!"

Harry shook his head before he quickly got out of the compartment and looked for another one to sit in.

_'They should just stop trying to push me with Ginny! I don't want to date her!'_

.

He found a empty compartment and closed and locked the door quickly. _'Hopefully we'll be in King Cross soon.'_

Harry sat down on the chairs and just looked out of the window for the rest of the ride.

.

When the train finally got the station he quickly got out and took his luggage with him.

_'I hope Hedwig is okay, I'm just happy she wanted to fly to Privet Drive.'_

Harry tried quickly to get out of the platform but he was stopped by a Goblin. "Mr. Potter, you are really hard to reach."

Harry tilted his head a bit. "I am?"

"Yes. We have tried to reach you for 5 years so now we came in person." _'5 years?!'_

.

Harry allowed the Goblin to take him to Gringotts where he heard about his parents Will, Sirius's Will, how Dumbledore had taken money from him and paid the Dursleys 1000 Galleons per month, Weasleys 2000 Galleons per month and of course he is paying Ron 500 Galleons, Hermione 500 Galleons and Ginny 500 Galleons per month.

Harry was in shock before he was shown the worst paper he could ever see.

Arranged Marriage contract. To Ginevra Molly Weasley. He couldn't believe it.

.

"W-What'll happen if i don't marry Ginny?"

"If you haven't married her in two years, which means after she has graduated, you will loose your magic. But there was another contract before this one. Which I will talk about with you soon. Before that you need to know about your mother. She was adopted in the Evans family."

"S-she was?"

"Yes, we will have to check if you have the Elf gene from her."

"E-Elf?"

"Yes, Elf."

.

Harry could only nod and allowed Griphook take blood from him and dropped few drops on the parchment. They watched it glow and slowly show Harry his inheritance which he will get next year when he turns 17 and that he really did have Elf blood.

"W-what now?"

"You will get your Elf-inheritance on your sixteenth birthday so you will have to be in a safe place."

"I can go to 12 Grimmauld Place if one of you could go change the wards so that it wont let anyone in that i don't want to."

"Of course Mr. Potter. Anything else?" Harry shook his head.

.

"Then let me show you the marriage contract which your parents signed."

Griphook showed Harry the contract and he could only look at it with huge eyes.

"You can get out of the contract with Ginevra Weasley by marrying..."

* * *

Yes, i will leave you hanging on who it is ^^U And sorry it was "rushed", i just wanted to put those up and then get on the real story ^^U


	3. Ouran, Lunch

SORRY ABOUT RE-POSTING AND TAKING OFF THIS CHAPTER BUT FANFICTION DIDN'T WANT TO CHANGE THE _THOUGHTS_ PART AT ALL :(

Now if the _thoughts_ aren't right I can't help it, I've tried everything to get it fixed :(

AN:

Hello again :) I normally write in the persons POV but on this story I decided to try and not do that so much but we'll wait and see if I can keep it up :D So yeah, the "preview" started on Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire when they were taken to the graveyard with the Portkey and the Flashback number two was after the fifth book Order of Phoenix :) The story will continue from after Harry's sixteenth Birthday and after his inheritance :)

Telling all of this so that no one will get confused ^^

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

General POV

Harry was shaken awake. "Miss, the plane is going to land soon."

_'I'm not a miss...'_ He rubbed his eyes and thanked the flight attendant. He put his seat belt back on and looked out of the window. _'Japan... I hope this place will be better...'_

.

~Few Days Later~

.

_'It's pink... Why is the school pink?'_ Harry tilted his head a bit to the side and kept his eyes on the school._ 'It's still pink...'_ He could only shrug a bit and moved in the building. '_Now where was I going again?'_ Harry moved his bag so that he can take a paper out of one of the pockets. _'Class 2A. And I am where?'_ He looked around a bit. _'Well if I could map out Hogwarts, this school can't be so much harder... Can it?'_

He sighed quietly before he put the paper back in the bag and took another paper from there which had a map of the school. _'So I am here and my class is...'_ He moved his finger on the map. _'There. So it isn't so far away.'_ He slowly started to walk toward his class and looked around at the same time. _'It's easy to see why this school is said to host rich kids... But the building looks nice at least. Beats the castle easily because it's so bright here.'_

Harry stopped and glanced a bit over the door and noticed that it had 2A sign. _'This is my class.'_ He took a deep breath and let it out slowly._ 'Calm down, they are all muggles. And they wont know you.'_

Harry raised his hand and knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in."

He opened the door quietly and moved inside. The teacher and the whole class looked at Harry and he could feel his face burn up a bit with a blush.

"You must be our new student. Class, this is Potter Harry."

Harry couldn't help but to blush a bit more when the class said their Hello's.

"Hello."

"You can sit by the window, next to Ootori Kyoya. Ootori-kun, please raise your hand."

Harry watched a guy who had black hair and glasses raise his hand. He bowed a bit to the teacher and closed the door before he moved to the seat next to Kyoya.

.

~After the first class~

.

Kyoya turned a bit so that he can see Harry better.

"Hello, my name is Ootori Kyoya." He moved his hand so that he can shake Harry's hand.

"Hi, Potter Harry. Nice to meet you Ootori-kun." Harry took Kyoya's hand.

"How have you liked Japan so far?"

"It's... different. I'm from England."

Harry noticed that Kyoya was writing something down.

"A-are you writing down what I'm saying?"

"Of course not." Kyoya looked at Harry over his glasses.

"If you say so..." Harry shook his head a bit. _'I thought I sow him write down my name...'_

He noticed Kyoya open his mouth but he didn't have the time to say or ask what he was going to when the teacher came back and started another lesson.

.

~Lunch brake~

.

Harry ventured to the cafeteria, he had to use the map again to know where it was and luckily there were many students heading there anyway so he could follow them. _'Wow... this is really big... but not bigger then the Great Hall.'_

He went to the lunch line and bought something to eat. _'Next time I'll just cook for myself. Easier and then I probably could eat in the classroom.'_

He picked up his lunch and looked around. When he noticed a free table he went to it and put the tray down. He sat down slowly and looked around a bit again. _'I could swear I saw Ootori-kun coming here.'_ Finally spotted him and noticed that he was sitting with two blond guys, one really tall guy, twins and one who looked more like a female.

Harry tilted his head a bit. _'Isn't that...'_ He fished a file from his bag and opened it and quickly searched for the photo goblins had given him. He looked at the photo and then the guys. _'I found him... my "fiancé"...'_

He smiled a bit. _'Takashi Morinozuka.'_

* * *

AN:

So I will leave the "first" chapter here. It took me a bit longer then I first thought ^^U

And sorry about writing errors if this has any. English is my second language and I speak it better then I write it ^^U Hope you all like this chapter but I know not all will :)

I hope you all have a great day ^^


	4. Author's note

I'm really sorry about the chapter changes and everything that will probably confuse all the readers :( but for some reason fanfiction decided that it doesn't want to be my friend so it started to be mean to me :(

So I'm REALLY SORRY EVERYONE *tries to offer cookies and chocolate*


End file.
